


Suck It.

by BGee93



Series: Kink Meme Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consent, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Verbal Humiliation, aftercare is important so I promise afterwards Moniwa gets some, anon request, first humiliation fic, kink meme ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Anon Request from a Kink Meme on Tumblr.Kink Meme





	Suck It.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr-Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr-Anon).



_“I want you to humiliate me,”_

The words still rung through Futakuchi’s mind as if on repeat, the sound of Moniwa’s voice speaking them over and over and over even as his own mind tells him there was no way he could have heard it correctly. That there was no way that his shy, sometimes nervous boyfriend had leaned in close not even an hour ago from where he sat next to him in the booth, their friends surrounding them as they enjoyed a night out eating dinner and drinking. And yet it had most definitely happened. Moniwa, his Moniwa, had breathily, hotly whispered into his ear about how he wanted him to pull him into the alley next to the restaurant and verbally humiliate him.

It just seemed so unlike Moniwa, seemed so much like a dream that he almost convinced himself that it was in fact one of the most realistic dreams he’d ever experienced. At least until they’d said goodbye, Moniwa pulling and pushing him into the dimly lit alley and practically ripped Futakuchi’s pants and underwear down to his ankles as Moniwa sank to his knees as if they were at home and not in a semi-public area. Somehow he’d had the fleeting thought that he was still imagining things as he stared down into Moniwa’s black, heavily dilated with hazy lust eyes, the chilled air whisping around the exposed flesh of his legs.

He was able to hold onto the final string of doubt that this was actually happening until Moniwa lifted his hands into his soft curls, held his stare and told him once again to humiliate him before leaning forward and licking a wet strip up the underside of Futakuchi’s half hard cock. The tip of his tongue pressing into the vein there as it slid up and flicking over the tip. On instinct Futakuchi gripped the strands between his fingers tightly, head falling back into the brick wall behind him as a gasp left his throat, quickly turning into a bitten off moan as he forced himself to relax his hands.

Moniwa shook his head and pressed his hands against Futakuchi’s his fingers sliding between the others as he pulled away to look more fully at him.

“It’s fine. I want you to do it,” his voice was back to the lewd, breathy tone it had been when he’d whispered the request earlier in the restaurant and it caused a burning hot shudder down his spine. Swallowing hard he gripped into the hair tightly again, pulling Moniwa back towards his almost fully hard erection. Moniwa opened his mouth and took him in, his eyes fluttering shut as he swirled his tongue around Futakuchi as much as he could as Futakuchi set up a slow rhythm, still a bit hesitant.

Much to his surprise Moniwa hummed around him, the vibrations of the wet heat against him forcing a moan to be ripped from his throat. He swears he could feel Moniwa grin against him as he pulled against Futakuchi’s grasp in his hair, forcing Futakuchi to follow suit as to not hurt and rip out Moniwa’s hair, as he quickened the pace until he was nearly deep throating him with each bob.

“Yeah that’s it,” his hooded eyes watched as Moniwa’s head pulled back and forward along his painfully throbbing cock, the broadness of his tongue swiping over the vein and tip with each swift bob when Futakuchi’s erection was almost pulled all the way out. His breathing had quickly become uneven and his chest heaved up and down as the warmth of impending orgasm began creeping into his lower stomach. 

“Suck it like the slut you are,” he’d said the words carefully, watching Moniwa’s reaction for any signs of hurt or distress over them. Instead he got a stutter of a bob and a long moan vibrating over and around him. Moniwa’s hand sliding up his legs until his finger tips dug into the muscle of his upper thighs, resting just under the curve of his ass. The reaction, much like the situation, was not what he’d expected. But it built up a courage within him as he tightened his grip even more in Moniwa’s hair and began bucking his hips to meet the bobs of the ravens head, forcing him in so deep he felt the back of Moniwa’s throat hit against his leaking tip.

“Wanting to suck me off in a place like this, you really are a fucking slut,” an edge began forming in his tone as he fucked into Moniwa’s mouth. “Aren’t you?” he recieved another moan which caused his cock to twitch inside Moniwa’s wet, warmth. “Fuck yeah you are,” 

Soon enough Moniwa stopped bobbing and just let his mouth be used, eyes slitting open to look up at Futakuchi when his head had been pulled up into a different angle. One that forced Futakuchi to go even deeper.

“Open that whore mouth more. I know you can fucking take it,” swallowing Moniwa forced his jaw to relax open more despite it being uncomfortable and the stretch making him feel sore already. 

“Take all of my cock,” Futakuchi thrusted so harshly into his mouth that Moniwa’s breath was uneven and ragged now. Tears began gathering in the corners of his eyes as he moaned around the cock pounding into his mouth. “I said all of it!” the coarse hair just under Futakuchi’s navel now brushed against his nose as he took every last inch of Futakuchi into his well abused mouth. Saliva pooled and slid down his chin as he tightened his lips over his teeth to form a smaller ‘O’. Futakuchi cursed out that he was getting close in a whispered, almost soft tone before slipping back into the forceful, sharp tone he’d taken up.

“Ughn, damn. You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?” Moniwa hummed and swallowed to make his mouth tighter, hardened the tip of his tongue so with each thrust it would drag roughly along the vein under Futakuchi’s cock. “You like the idea of sucking me off where anyone can see,”

The very, very distant sound of footsteps and joyous chatter filtered through the air around them, making Moniwa very, very aware that this was not only illegal but that they could get caught at any second. Nothing was blocking their view from the busy street several feet away except the shadowy side they’d chosen. Even then if anyone grew curious there would be no hiding exactly what they were doing.

And he loved it so much his own erection twitched as his pants began growing increasingly uncomfortable.

“Just imagine someone looking in here, seeing you on your knees and taking my cock so well,” Futakuchi was all but grinding against him mouth now and Moniwa knew he was getting close. A tear slipped from his watery eye and slid down his cheek. Blinking away at the remaining blur of tears that was forming Moniwa tried to focus on watching the almost completely blissed out look on Futakuchi’s face. “Yeah, you’d love it if someone looked over and saw your lewd position, saw your-Hgn,” the thrusting hips were starting to stutter and Futakuchi was moaning out the words, his tone still sharp but it was softened by the lul of his head back against the wall again as he neared the edge of his orgasm.

“Your, hah, your whore of a mouth getting fucked like this,” another hum and another swallow around him. “You gonna swallow my cum too? Swallow it all and enjoy it you fucking whore,” Moniwa nodded as best as he could, somehow knowing that Futakuchi was asking for permission before actually doing what he was speaking of. That seemed to be exactly the fact as next thing he knew Futakuchi’s hips smashed against his mouth roughly as he drove his cock as deep as he could get it as he fell over the edge and came.

“G’na co-ahhh fu-ck,” Moniwa gagged but forced himself to stay still as Futakuchi shot his thick seed deep into his throat.

“Swallow it,” the deep demand that came after Futakuchi caught some of his breath again send a burning, cold shiver over him. Moniwa’s eyes dripped steady tears as he struggled to swallow the thick, warm, far too bitter cum down while he still had Futakuchi’s cock inside his mouth. “I said swallow it,” breathing in a few heavy breaths he forced it down, shuddering at the disgusting taste. Despite that though, he swirled his tongue around the slowly softening erection to make sure he got as much off as he could before finally pulling away.

“Ahhh, yeah that’s it,” thumbs rubbed away the tears that fell down his cheeks as Moniwa focused on catching his own breath, trying to ignore the painful erection he now sported in his too tight jeans. Pulling his hoodie down over the bulge he let Futakuchi help him off of his sore knees before he pulled up his pants and underwear.

Moniwa turned to leave the alleyway when he was pulled back, his chest bumping into Futakuchi’s as lips met his in a swift, soft, chaste peck.

“Um… I, uh...” Moniwa’s voice was hoarse and throat beyond sore as he tried to speak but Futakuchi kissed him again, just a bit longer than a peck this time, to shut him up. They stood there, in the light shadows for awhile longer. Just relaxing and softly kissing until Futakuchi demanded they go home so he could get a round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Futakuchi and Moniwa #32: “I want you to humiliate me.” 
> 
> [ Kink Meme](https://bgee93.tumblr.com/post/177037851996/thread-starters-kink-edition)


End file.
